The Journey To Parenthood
by Read-Them-On
Summary: Follow May and Drew's married life as they await for the arrival of the youngest Hayden. Rated T just to be safe. Contestshipping and eventual PokeIkariOldrivalShippings! [ON a short HIATUS]
1. The News

**Bonjour!**

 **I present before you a multi-chapter Pokemon fanfic! Hope you all will like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Pokemon or the characters.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

May smiled, humming a soft tune as she melted butter in a pan. She had decided to prepare a juicy steak for dinner; after all, he was returning home from a continuous, tiring journey of four days. She also had something interesting to tell him.

Her smile widened: just thinking about him made her heart flutter. She pulled a brunette bang out of her eyes. It reminded her of her husband's famous hair flick.

Letting him go on the 'Coordinating Leaders' Trip' was her idea, and now she was regretting it. He had tried to coax her to go with him, but it was as if May had pledged to remain as stubborn as ever.

Her Glaceon came bundling in the large kitchen and curled around May's feet.

"Not now, Glaceon," May said, "I'll play with you after some….!"

Her sentence was cut short as Munchlax suddenly decided to crash into her.

May yelped at as she toppled over, and in the process, the nearly prepared steak slipped from the pan and onto the wooden floor.

"NO!" May yelled, as tears sprang up in her eyes, "Munchlax! Why did you do that?!"

The heavy Pokémon let out a small whimper, as if guilty for his actions.

May's face relaxed a little and she kneeled in front of her Pokémon.

Placing a hand on Munchlax's head, she said, "It's okay, buddy. I know you didn't do it on purpose. But…."

May trailed off as tears began to build up in her mesmerizing sapphire eyes.

"I gotta go…." And with that, she dashed out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into their room. She plopped on the king-sized bed and cried.

* * *

Drew breathed deep in pure relaxation as exhilaration overwhelmed him; who doesn't like being home after a tiring journey? Even if his stay was in a five-star hotel. He flicked his hair and smiled.

It was night time and numerous of stars shone like diamonds above him as he started walking down the driveway of the two-storeyed Hayden Mansion, situated in Coumarine city in the Kalos region.

Then suddenly, he noticed that something was off from the usual hustle-bustle of the house. This didn't go unnoticed by Roserade, his faithful partner, who was walking along with him silently.

"Ro rose ro rade rade?" she asked, looking up at him. (What's wrong, Drew?)

"It is….I dunno….too quiet…" Drew replied, frowning.

He picked up his stride and unlocked the wooden door with his key. He entered the house and was amazed to see that all the lights were switched off!

"Roserade," Drew muttered, "be ready in case of any attack."

"Ro rose!" Roserade agreed. (I am!)

Quietly, he stepped into the kitchen: usually his lovely wife would be in the kitchen at this time. He was greeted by silence and darkness.

Drew turned on the spot and slipped on something. Grumbling, he got up and looked down to see a film of butter.

Fear started to envelope him as scary thoughts entered his mind. First, they kept all the lights open in the evenings; they were all off. Then, she wasn't there where she was supposed to be; it was off routine.

Drew was thinking furiously, _"Is she alright?! No…no….no….What if someone tried to kidnap her and she dropped the food?! What if the kidnapper was successful?! What if…STOP IT, Drew Hayden! She's fine! Good thoughts….Good thoughts!"_

His heart racing, Drew started on the flight of stairs, climbing three steps at a time, forgetting to be cautious. Roserade followed, ready to defend her master in case a foe was waiting for them.

Reaching their bedroom, on the second floor, Drew swung open the door...

Only to find the love of his life sobbing on the bed, her hair and clothes dishevelled.

His eyes widened at the sight of her.

"MAY!" Drew screamed in fear and ran up to his wife. He picked her up and set her in his lap as she continued to sob. Roserade noticed they needed to be alone, she left to the Pokémon nursery.

"Love, what happened?!" Drew asked May frantically, trying to wipe away her tears.

"Oh Drew!" May whispered and hugged him tighter. She buried her nose in the crook of his neck. Drew, sensing that she needed time to calm down, just whispered sweet nothings in her ears, occasionally planting kisses on her forehead and puffy eyes and cradled her soothingly.

"Sweetheart," Drew questioned, when he figured she was relaxed enough, "what happened to make you cry this much?"

"D-Drew, he….he," May hiccupped fervently, "He ruined everything I set up for you!"

This made Drew frown.

"Did Brendan do something?" he asked.

Brendan had been May's childhood friend who had crushed on May _hard._ He held some grudge against Drew as well. So, it didn't help that Drew had married May. Even after two years of their marriage, Brendan simply despised Drew and their marriage. Not May though: he still tried to win her over.

May shook her head, "No."

"Then who did what, baby?" Drew asked, confused as to what had maybe happened with her.

"I-I was preparing a steak for you and-and M-Munchlax bumped with me and the s-steak went flying and fell on the floor and…and it was ruined, Drew!"

Drew couldn't believe her ears. He was utterly bewildered!

He couldn't help saying, "This is it?!"

He could sense anger boiling up inside May and boy, he didn't want to make her mad. So, he pulled her towards him again and this time, he went for the lips. May leaned back and allowed Drew to kiss her, responding with such passion that it left Drew amazed.

It seemed several hours when they broke apart due to the need of oxygen.

"I missed you," Drew murmured, placing his forehead against her and closing his eyes.

"I missed you more!" May replied and she too dropped her eyelids, enjoying the moment of bliss.

Suddenly, May said, "Drew, I want to tell you something."

"Tell away, Mrs. Hayden…." Drew smirked as May's cheek tinted pink. She still blushed if someone called her 'Mrs. Hayden'.

"I first want to tell you that I love you so much and I want you to promise me you will tell me honestly what you think about this. I want to tell you tha….."

"Whoa!" Drew yelled, interrupting May, "You are not going to divorce me, are you May?!"

"What?!" May shrieked and started to laugh, "NO! I'm _never_ going to divorce you!"

Drew heaved a relived sigh.

"Whew! Go on, then."

"...I'm pregnant."

The look on Drew's face was priceless. He was scared and surprised; but mostly, his eyes showed genuine glee that May recognised at once!

Slowly, his face broke into a huge grin.

He pushed May on the bed so that her back was on the soft mattress and kissed her on the lips so hard that May squeaked in surprise. She could literally feel his smile against her own.

He was still grinning when he broke the kiss and May had one of her own to match too.

"I'm….I'm gonna be a dad?!"

May nodded.

Drew's eyes filled with tears and he hugged May again.

"I'm so happy, May!" he murmured in her hair.

"I am too," May whispered as she nuzzled his neck with her nose.

As the excitement died down, Drew said, "Man, I'm so hungry I could eat a whole crate of eggs!"

As soon as he mentioned 'eggs', May gave a yelp as she jumped down from the bed as cautiously as she could and practically ran to the attached bathroom.

Drew was confused by her actions but all his confusion flew out of the window as he heard distinct sounds of puking.

He sighed. As much as he was happy with the news, these nine months were going to be _very rough and tough._

"Drew!" A furious May yelled from the bathroom.

"Coming, love!" Drew replied back as he dashed to help his pregnant wife.

* * *

 **Like it? Want more? Review!**

 **Don't? Still review! I take up constructive criticism.**


	2. May's In-Laws

**New chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, my pairings would already be together!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Drew opened his eyes as sunlight filtered through the slightly ajar curtains of their bedroom window. As he usually slept on his stomach, he tried to turn on his right side, but found that he couldn't. Frowning, he looked at his feet and lo and behold! There slept his Absol, along with May's Glaceon. Those two had gotten together even before May and Drew had.

Smiling at the two Pokémon, he nudged Glaceon and Absol awake and they scampered away out of the room and somewhere in the large house.

Now free to move, Drew turned on his right side and smiled at the sight of his wife, currently using her Torchic plush toy as her pillow. Her soft, brown curls framed her face as she snored ever so slightly.

With his fingers, he softly brushed away the loose hair out of her face.

May stirred at the contact and slowly opened her eyes. Drew moved closer to her and kissed her cheeks.

"Good morning," Drew said smiling and added, "Princess Maybelle."

"You too, Prince Andrew," May smiled back.

They lay there for some time before Drew muttered, "Shall I make scrambled eggs and beacon for our breakfast?"

As soon as he had said that, a sense of déjà vu engulfed him as she dashed to the bathroom.

"Coming Sweetie!" Drew exclaimed and entered the bathroom.

"May," he said, "Are you alright?"

"Does it look like it?!"

Drew winced at the tone but knew better to say anything; he knew these were those pregnancy hormones acting.

So, he just sat behind her, held her hair back and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

* * *

Drew smirked as he typed away on his iPhone 8 Plus. After May's puking episode, he was sitting on the couch of their living room, chatting with his parents and had gradually let them know that they were going to be grandparents.

Now, his mother had demanded an instant video call.

"May!" he called his wife, who was preparing breakfast, "Mum wants to talk to us!"

"Coming Andy!" May giggled as she said the name her husband hated the most.

Drew's full name was Andrew Timothy Hayden but he preferred to be called Drew anyway.

Quickly, she washed her hands, turned off the stove and walked into the hall where Drew was sitting.

She giggled again, expecting Drew to be red-faced because of her name-calling. But to her extreme bewilderment, he just gazed at her, admiration and love practically radiating out of his eyes at the very sight of her.

"I called you Andy," May stated out bluntly.

Drew chuckled.

"I know."

May frowned.

"Drew, you hate that name."

"I know."

"What's wrong with you?!" May yelled.

She ran towards him and started ruffling his hair, trying to find if there was some kind of injury.

"May! Stop!" Drew exclaimed. He grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles.

"Drew," May said sternly, "Answer me honestly: Did you banged your head against something?"

"No, May, I did not," Drew answered, his voice firm.

"Okay!" May breathed a sigh of relief.

Just then, his mobile started ringing. It was his mother, Clarissa Hayden, a popular fashion designer.

"Damn!" Drew muttered as he picked up the call and held the iPhone within an arm's reach.

"ANDREW TIMOTHY HAYDEN!" Both May and Drew winced as his Clarissa yelled from the other side of the line, "HOW DARE YOU NOT VIDEO CALL ME?!"

May and Drew could here Timothy Ray Hayden trying to calm down his furious wife. Timothy or Tim, as he preferred to be called, was a business tycoon of Hoenn and Sinnoh region. He owned many firms and Pokémon grooming salons all over the two regions.

"Risa," he was saying, "Calm down, honey. You wanted to talk to May, right?"

Clarissa stopped screaming and instantly, her voice turned as soft as a cotton candy.

"Yeah!" she said, "Drew, please hand over the phone to May."

Drew chuckled, "May's here, Mum. The phone's on loudspeaker."

"May, Sweetheart," Clarissa gushed, "Are you feeling fine? Is Drew helping you with household chores? And have you consulted a doctor?"

"I'm feeling fine, Mum," May replied, smiling at her mother-in-law's clear affection for her, "I haven't taken the appoint….."

"I did, Mum," Drew interrupted, then turning towards May, added, "We have an appointment for the day after tomorrow with your gynaecologist, May."

May blushed but grinned as well.

"Okay, so we got an appointment, Mum. As for Drew helping me," May said, "I don't think talking about those _white things,_ when he knows I puke every time just hearing the word, comes in the category of helping."

May glared at Drew, who scratched his neck sheepishly.

"Oh! Sickness's having toll on you, right?" came Clarissa's stern voice from the phone, "Now, Andrew, if you are smart enough to know that I'll be furious if you don't aid May in the chores, you ought to know what to do. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mum," Drew gulped. He did _not_ need another go at him from his mother.

"Okay, take care both of you!" Clarissa said, her voice turning from stern to sweet in an instant, "Bye!"

"You too, Mum," they both said in sync, "Bye!"

Then, Drew kneeled on his right knee and took May's hand.

"May I have the honour of escorting you to the dining room, Princess?" he said, flicking his chartreuse hair.

"Let me think…." May played along, "Umm…..You may."

And with that, they walked away to the dining room, hand in hand.

* * *

Glaceon scampered into the master's bedroom that evening to ask May for food but the sight which greeted her made her swear: " _Oh Arceus! I'm scarred for life!_ "

She whimpered and went away in search for Absol. He'd definitely know something that would make her feel better.

* * *

 **Like it? Want more? Review!**

 **Don't? Still review. I take up constructive criticism.**


	3. A Dream And New Parents

**Bonjour encore!**

 **Chapter no. 3 is here!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan-fictions now, would I?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Your baby's going to die!" A dark voice snarled._

 _Drew was grunting in pain but managed to say, "N-NO! I won't l-let you…ugh…hurt our b-baby!"_

 _Tears were streaming down May's face, but she helplessly watched as Drew struggled to keep himself and the baby protected. She writhed in attempt to get herself free from the chair, but everything went in wain._

 _A scream escaped Drew's lips before….._

* * *

"NO!" May yelled, jolting up in the bed. Her face held an expression of pure horror. She looked at the clock. It was only 4 o'clock in the morning. She looked at her right side and heaved a sigh of relief as she saw Drew was near her; he was safe.

Her hands instinctively wrapped themselves around her still flat belly. Granted that she was only six weeks along.

She sighed, "It was only a nightmare…."

She felt the bed move as Drew fidgeted under the duvet.

Drew opened one eye and sat upright as soon as he saw May was up.

"May," He muttered, somewhat sleepily, "What's wrong?"

She didn't understand so herself, but as soon as she heard the word 'wrong', something inside her snapped and she went red with anger.

"Nothing's _wrong_ with me!" she shouted, "What? You think there _is_ something wrong with me?!"

Drew frowned. Sure, they still bantered a lot, but May had never been this angry when he didn't even say something snarky.

"I….uh…." he muttered, thinking of the perfect way to explain what he had said before, "What I meant before is….Is there something I can do to make you relax, May? You know you can tell me _everything._ "

May stared at him. Drew stared back.

Then suddenly, May started crying her heart out and relayed the horrific dream to Drew.

Honestly, Drew was a bit amused by the extremeness of the dream.

He merely chuckled and helping May lay down again, he wiped away her tears with his thumbs and began stroking her hair as he laid besides her, propping himself on his right elbow.

"Now, Baby," he murmured, but May was able to hear every word of it, "I want you to know that we all are going to be perfectly safe. No…no…no…Shush…"

He placed a finger on her lips as she tried to say something.

"Listen," he said, "You know pretty nicely that it's not me to place my own and my wife's _and_ my baby's life in danger. I'm going to be blunt May: I love you both too much for that."

May smiled up at him.

"I love you too," she whispered as a lone tear of gratitude and happiness slipped down her cheek, "And I know she does too."

May placed a hand on her belly and it was clear to Drew who 'she' was.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Drew asked, his eyes glinting mischievously, "It could be a boy or two boys or two girls or one boy _and_ a girl or maybe triplets! Heck, there may be two sets of triplets!"

Drew began laughing as May's face went pale.

"It's not funny, Hayden!" May spoke, "Oh my! What if there _are_ two sets of triplets?! I'll be in the ER for days!"

This did nothing but fueled up Drew's laughter.

"Sorry…..May…..Your…..Face…..Red…" Drew replied between his sniggering.

He instantly sobered though, when May threw a pillow on his face.

"Now good night," May rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

"Aww, May!" Drew whined, "I was only joking!"

"I know, Honey," May replied, winking at him, "But we have to sleep. Tomorrow's the appointment with the doc, remember?"

Drew faked groan.

"Nooo! I don't wanna go to the big, bad doctor!"

"Cut it Drew," May giggled at his silliness, "And go to sleep."

Drew chuckled and kissed May on the lips, planted another one on her belly.

"Good night, May," he smiled, "And you too, junior."

* * *

May woke up five hours later only to come face to tail with Skitty.

"Eep!" she shrieked.

"Nya nya!" Skitty exclaimed her good morning, in her usual joyful mood.

"Good morning to you too, Skitty," May said, and placed the pink and white cat pokémon.

She looked around and saw Blaziken was giving her urgent looks.

"What is it, buddy?"

"Blaziken blaz!" he replied hurriedly and pointed a paw towards the door.

"Where do you want me to go? And where's Drew?" May frowned.

"BLAZI ZI KEN!" her pokémon just yelled and dashed out of the room.

This left May no choice but to hurry after him.

She followed him to the other side of the hall and they both moved inside the pokémon nursery.

May raised an eyebrow at Drew who was pacing around the large room, filled with pokémon food-bowls, various shelves and some pokéballs.

Drew practically ran to her a she was taking the scene in.

"May! Thank Arceus you're here!"

"Can someone please tell me what's going on in here?" May asked, looking at the out of the blue green bedsheet currently being held by Roserade's vine whips.

"May, Glaceon's laying Absol's and her eggs!" Drew replied and shock took over May's face.

Then her face broke into a grin.

"It's an amazing news, Drew!" she exclaimed.

"It is, May, but you need to help them out!" Drew said impatiently.

"You could've helped them too, Drew," May pointed out.

"I _would_ have done so, if Absol had let me!" came his reply.

May giggled as she noticed the white and blue pokémon glare at his trainer somewhat nervously. She hurried behind the bedsheet.

There, Glaceon was lying on a pile of cushions with Beautifly and Roserade by her side. She had already laid an egg and was trying to lay the other one.

"You fine, Glaceon?" May asked, stroking the soon-to-be mother's ears.

"Glace…." Glaceon muttered in pain.

May sighed: this was going to be a long morning.

* * *

"Drew!" May exclaimed, returning from behind the curtains after about three hours, "Absol! Glaceon laid three eggs!"

Absol jumped up at once and ran towards May. He stood up on his hind legs and licked her face.

"Absol Ab!"

May smiled and patted his head.

"You are welcome, Absol."

Drew came over and kissed May.

"You did a wonderful job, Darling," he pecked her cheek and smiled at the sight in front of him: Absol and Glaceon were lying around their eggs and Absol was trying to lull his mate to sleep.

"We should give them a bit privacy, don't you think?" Drew whispered.

May nodded and they both left the nursery along with Roserade and Beautifly.

"How 'bout we get ready, take an early lunch at a restaurant and then go to visit doctor…what was her name?" Drew asked his wife as they sat on the couch.

"Her name's Mrs. Sanders," May replied, "And yeah, I'm fine with any restaurant as long as I can have something to eat. I'm starved!"

Drew chuckled. Even with morning sickness, May didn't seemed to leave her love for food.

May raised an eyebrow at her husband, who in turn just shrugged.

"Let's get ready, Maybelle."

They both went up to their separate large walk-in closet, got ready and left for the seafood restaurant they had decided upon.

Well…..more like the seafood restaurant _May_ had decided upon.

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Like it? Review.**

 **Don't? Still review. I take on constructive criticism.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: If I don't get enough reviews, then I may or may not continue the story. So, if you like it, please Review!**


	4. Friends and Honorary Siblings

**Well, here's the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

May yawned as she sat on the front seat of the deep-blue Mercedes Cabriolet they had. Drew had decided he would drive the car, instead of their driver.

"May," Drew asked, "Are you sleepy?"

"Mmm….." May muttered, resting her head on the closed window.

She yawned again.

"May?" Drew said again, "You know that sleeping alongside the driver makes him sleepy?"

"I know."

With that, May raised her head up and opened her eyes.

Drew chuckled. "This pregnancy thing's turning out to be fine for me."

May looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing, dear," Drew smiled, "Nothing at all."

May just sighed and slumped her head backwards on the seat.

"Drew?" May whispered, "Do you think we shouldn't have this child right now?"

"What do you mean?" Drew replied with his own question, "We've got at least another, say, eight months, until the babies come along."

"I know that, Drew!" May replied indignantly, "I didn't mean _right now_. And you're still by the theory of whatever-it-is being 'babies'?"

"I do," Drew replied, "And if ya wanna know, I think us having children in very near future is a wonderful idea. Also, May, our house and income are so big that we could have a dozen kids and they'd still have their own bedrooms. And that is after excluding all the guest rooms. If we include half the guest rooms, we could have a total of twenty babies. You like _this_ idea?"

"Let me make something clear, Andrew Hayden," May said slowly, stressing every word as she went on, "At most, we are going to have only _four_ kids. Do you understand that?"

Drew nodded, chuckling.

"I do. It's just fun to get you mad, Sweetie."

May was about to retort but as Drew braked in front of the L'étoile Elégante Restaurant, May went starry-eyed and looked at the place out of her window.

"We're here," Drew said and got out of the driver seat. He went around and opened the door for May. As May got out of the car, Drew handed the keys to the valet.

The valet nodded and went away.

"Let's go in, Drew!" May practically dragged Drew inside. Drew merely chuckled and allowed himself to be dragged along his ecstatic wife.

They were dressed rather simply, despite of the fancy hotel, with May wearing a white crop top, denim jeans and white flats while Drew was sporting a navy t-shirt and black slacks.

They entered the five star restaurant and went straight to the receptionist.

"Welcome to L'étoile Elégante, Madame, Monsieur. Do you have a booking?" the receptionist said in a thick French accent. If she was mocking it, then she had to have been a very good mimicry artist.

"We do. It must be under 'Hayden'," Drew replied, smiling.

"Hayden….Hayden….." she muttered as she looked on the list of the bookings on the computer, "Ah! Here it is! Andrew Hayden!"

She called over a waiter.

"Bonjour, Madame, Monsieur," the waiter seemed French as well, "I'm Jake. I'll be your waiter for the afternoon."

Drew and May nodded as the waiter led them to their table. Then he gave them the menus. He left them to make their choices and returned a few minutes later.

"May I take your order?"

"Yeah," Drew said, "We'll have two Salmon Sandwiches and a bowl of Ratatouille for main course and two Petits Pains au Chocolats for the desserts. And please make it a bit fast."

"Oui, Monsieur," the waiter bowed, jotted the menu and left to the kitchen.

May smiled at Drew as she fidgeted with her wedding band.

"Remember our wedding, don't cha?"

Drew smiled too. Then he smirked.

"How wouldn't I?" he said, "You were looking as beautiful as a snorlax as you slept after the reception."

May blushed beet red as she yelled, "DREW!"

"I aren't kidding. You did look beautiful."

This made May smile again.

Then suddenly, someone yelled, "MAY! DREW!" loudly enough that the whole Coumarine might have heard it.

"Could that be…..DAWN?!" May turned abruptly around her chair and was only able to see a blurry flash of navy-blue hair before she was hugging her kindergarten friend, Dawn Natalia Berlitz, now Dawn Shinji.

"It's so good to see you!" Dawn squealed, "Been a long time, hasn't it?"

Before May could reply, an arm rested around Dawn's waist, pulling her back. It was Paul Tay Shinji.

"What're you talking about?" Drew asked, as he greeted Dawn with a kiss on her cheek, "We met three months ago only, at Leaf and Gary's engagement, remember?"

May and Dawn just giggled.

"It's a girl thing, Drew," they both said in sync.

Drew sighed mockingly and went to hug Paul. They had been best friends with each other as well as May, Dawn, Ash, Misty, Leaf and Gary since middle school.

"Sup, pal?" Drew laughed at the look on Paul's face as he tried what they called the 'high school accent'.

"Hey, Drew," Paul greeted as they hugged.

"How's life?" Drew asked.

"As usual. Dawn's got a fashion tour here in Coumarine city. She practically dragged me over here," Paul rolled his eyes.

Drew chuckled: trust Dawn to get Paul come on a _fashion tour_ with her.

The large room was again filled with a squeal and Drew and Paul looked over to see May and Dawn in a hug.

"She must have told her," Drew muttered.

"Told her what?" Paul asked, confusedly looking at his friend.

"Eh…" Drew thought of the best way to announce the news but was beaten to it by Dawn as she came towards them and hugged Drew again.

"Congrats, soon-to-be daddy!" she squealed again, and went away to sit with her brunette friend, dragging Paul with her.

"My point entirely," Paul mumbled, smirking at Drew.

Drew sighed and asked the few customers who were now staring at the two couples to resume what they were doing.

As he joined the three, he checked his wrist watch and his eyes widened.

"May!" he said, "We are going to be late for the appointment!"

"Oh!" May exclaimed as realisation got to her, "But what about our food?!"

As soon as she had said the word 'food', Jake came over with the ordered dishes.

"Monsieur, Madame, your food!" he set the dishes in front of them and said, "Enjoy!"

Drew and May nodded and dug in.

"What appointment?" Paul asked, as soon as he and Dawn had finished ordering.

"Appointment with May's gynecologist."

May clipped Drew on the head.

"OWW!" Drew yelled indignantly, "What was that for?!"

"You said the 'word', Drew," May hissed at him, her mouth full.

"So what?!" Drew replied, "I bet Dawn goes to her gynecol….OWW!"

It was Paul this time who had clipped Drew on the head... _Hard_.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU, PAUL?!" Drew whisper-shouted angrily, as to not create any more scenes.

"You said the 'word', Drew," Paul replied nonchalantly as Dawn giggled.

"Don't worry, big brother," Dawn said, "My dear husband's a bit overprotective…..and silly." She added as an afterthought.

Dawn and Drew had declared each other as their honorary sibling when they were in their high school. They really had developed a brother-sister bond between them.

May and Dawn giggled and Drew chuckled as Paul's cheeks went red.

They talked for a while and laughed at their old memories before Drew cleared his throat and excused himself and May for they had to leave for the appointment.

"We'll see you later guys!" May said and stood up.

"By the way, where are you guys staying?" Drew asked as he too got up and left some hundred dollar bills on the table.

"Oh at this hotel only," Dawn replied, smiling.

"Come and stay with us," Drew offered, smiling, "We can invite Ash, Misty, Leaf and Gary too! It'll be like old times!"

"Yeah, what do you say?" May added.

"Well?" Dawn said, looking at her plum-haired husband.

Paul nodded.

"It's decided, then," Drew deducted, "We'll call you when we reach home from the big, bad _gynecologist_."

May just sighed and clipped Drew again. She then pecked his cheek.

"You never learn, do ya?" she mock sighed again and with a final wave at their friends, left the hotel.

* * *

Dawn was watching the scene unfold among her childhood friend and honorary brother.

"They are perfect together, don't you think?" she sighed dreamily, not expecting her usually quiet husband to remain as usual.

"They surely do," came Paul's reply which stunned her, "Just like you and me."

"Aww!" Dawn gushed at him and kissed him on the mouth.

"Dawn," Paul muttered, "I don't know if I ever told you, but I love you."

"Well, you told that to me a number of times, Honey," Dawn replied back nonchalantly, then added, "And I love you too."

Paul smirked and leaned in for another kiss.

"Uh…uh….uh!" Dawn placed a finger on his lips, "Not now, big boy! Let's eat first and then we'll go to the room."

"As you wish, _Madame,_ " Paul mock saluted his wife and they both broke into a laughter, remembering their waiter and the receptionist.

"Let's eat and then go to the hotel room!" Paul cheered, "Woo-hoo!"

Dawn just giggled.

* * *

 **And Ikarishipping's in!**

 **Liked it? Review.**

 **Didn't? Still review. I take constructive criticism.**


	5. A Visit To The Doctor

**The next chappie's here!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Sad, isn't it? Well, for me, nevertheless.**

 **Thanks to my beta reader, NeoXen7.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Drew?" May muttered, as they entered the large city hospital.

"Hmm?" Drew replied back as he and Roserade marveled at the sight. Truth to be told, Drew had never went to a hospital. This was due to the fact that they usually called the doctor to check upon them in their mansion, as one room was fully dedicated for treatment purposes.

"It's going to be fine, right?" May said softly. She was still nervous about it.

"Of course, Baby," Drew replied, kissing his nervous wife's cheeks, "Think of it as one of your regular visits to Mrs. Sanders."

After the unfortunate clippings, Drew had taken to call the doctor by her name.

May had no time to reply as they reached the front desk. Drew returned Roserade into her pokéball and placed it in his pocket.

"How may I help you?" the lady, probably in her late thirties, asked them as they approached.

"We have an appointment with Doctor Sanders, under the name May Hayden," Drew replied hurriedly; they had already been fifteen minutes late.

"Let me check."

The lady searched the list and nodded at them.

"She'll be waiting for you in Room number 15, third floor. It's the rightmost room."

Nodding, they both thanked the lady and started following the directions given.

"And, Mr. Hayden?" the lady called after them, "I'm a really huge fan of yours!"

Drew glanced back at her and saw that her eyes were shining. He smirked to himself and waved two fingers at her in his way of conveying his 'thank you'.

This, however, didn't go unnoticed by May.

"What was that for?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"She's a fan. I gave her greetings," Drew replied nonchalantly, "We're married, May. You need not get jealous."

"I-I'm not j-jealous!" May huffed and turned away. She pouted the rest of the way, supposedly 'forgetting' to talk to Drew. She did, however, grasp his arm as they reached Room number 15.

May did a brief knock on the door.

"Please come in," a soft voice replied and May pushed opened the door.

"Ah, May," Mrs. Sanders, honey-blonde woman, probably in her early forties said as they entered the room, equipped with different sorts of medical examinations' devices, "Late as usual?"

She laughed but Drew could tell it was good-natured.

"Sorry, Mrs. Sanders," May sheepishly muttered, "We met a couple of friends on the way."

Mrs. Sanders nodded and smiled.

"Well, what brings you here today?" she asked, "As I recall, your last examination was only….um….two months ago, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was, Mrs. Sanders," May agreed with the doctor, "But I've come to with a special case, you see…..uh….well…."

Before May could go any further, Drew chuckled and said, "She's pregnant, Doctor Sanders."

The lady smiled so brightly, the room began to seem a lot lighter.

"Oh!" Mrs. Sanders exclaimed, "I suppose you are Mr. Hayden, right?"

"I am, Doctor Sanders," Drew nodded, "And please, Drew's fine."

"Alright, Drew," she said, "You may call me Rita as well."

Drew nodded in acknowledgement.

"Now, May," Mrs. Sanders turned towards her, "Do you know how far along you are?"

"Um….My guess is six weeks along. But you may want to confirm it, I think?"

"That I surely do," Mrs. Sanders replied, "Now May, I want you to get in the gown and follow me behind the sheets. Drew, you may take a seat meanwhile and read some of the magazines if you wish."

Drew nodded curtly and kissed May on the forehead, whispering, "You'll be fine."

Then he went to sit down on the waiting seats in one corner of the room as May was led behind the curtains by her doctor. He looked around and noticed that there was the newest edition of 'Pokémon Daily', the leading newspaper in all the regions lying on the side table. He didn't pick it up though, as he had already skimmed through it earlier in the morning.

Finding nothing intriguing, he took out his iPhone 8 and for the sake of scrolling through the news, searched the website of 'Pokémon Daily'.

The first article he saw was about a wild Ursaring attacking a fourteen year old trainer. He snorted: no wonder the kid shouldn't have gone near the pokémon.

He could hear May and Rita talking about her health and daily routine and whatnot. He busied himself again with his phone.

But what he saw next was his and May's photograph. He could sense something odd yet familiar with the image, but let it go. Underneath it, was written in bold letters:

 **THE COORDINATING COUPLE SHARE A STUPEFYING NEWS! READ BELOW TO FIND MORE!**

Drew frowned. As far as he knew, none of them had spread out any news about them. It couldn't be about the baby, could it?

He briefly looked over and saw neither May nor Rita were out.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he tapped on the headline and lo and behold! It was really what he thought it would be:

 **Many may not believe it, but coordinators May and Drew Hayden, widely known as 'The Dazzling Duo', are proud parents-to-be! They were found having lunch in the five-star restaurant L'étoile Elégante, with the fashion tycoon Dawn Shinji and her husband, the famous author Paul Shinji. It was also revealed that they are the best of friends. Check out the article on the 'Shinji-Hayden Friendship' for more.**  
 **As our sources have found, Dawn Shinji accidentally let the news of her best friend's pregnancy slip in front of the whole restaurant, as she congratulated the soon-to-be mother. They were seen entering the city hospital too, which only fuels it all up! The front desk lady claims to have directed the Dazzling Duo towards Mrs. Rita Sanders, a gynecologist, a while ago. Though, no other information has been released yet. Stay tuned for more!**

Drew sighed; sure, they both had been in the news awfully many times, but Drew was still wary of the media, which were now targeting their unborn child.

Deciding to tell May about it later, he stuffed the phone back in his pocket as May and the doctor emerged from behind the curtains, smiling and talking.

"Drew, Rita will tell us the details together," May said, as she walked over to him and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Drew noticed it was the first time May had called Rita by her name. He figured now that May was pregnant, the kind doctor must have asked her to.

After a few moments, they all were seated on the either sides of Rita's desk in her office.

"When do you think you might have conceived the baby?" she asked, startling the young couple, then added, looking at their shocked faces, "Oh, I hope you don't think I'm trying to enter your privacy, but let me tell you, this is supposed to be the first question us doctors are supposed to ask."

May looked a bit relieved whereas Drew still looked a bit hesitant.

"Uh…." May thought over it for a few seconds, "I think it might have been when Drew and I went for a vacation in Alola region, which was I guess was eight or nine weeks ago."

"I want to admit something, May," Drew muttered softly from besides her, staring at his feet, "I-I might have f-forgotten to use the…..er…..protective device that night in Alola."

May frowned, then scowled, then giggled and then, burst out laughing.

"Uh, May? What are…..?" Drew started but as he noticed a shushing gesture from Mrs. Sanders, he just watched with amusement as May continued to laugh.

After a few minutes, when her laughter abated, Drew handed her a glass of water as she gasped for air.

"You….are un…unbelievable, Drew!" May said between deep-breaths.

"Calm down, May," Drew rolled his eyes.

"Lemme finish, Hayden!" May exclaimed, "You are unbelievable, but I'm glad you forgot."

She smiled, as her husband looked dumbfounded.

"Well," Drew said, after recovering, "Let's finish this meetin' with the doc first, shall we?"

"You're right, Drew," Mrs. Sanders nodded, "Now, according to you, you are probably eight to nine weeks pregnant, right?" When May and Drew nodded, she continued, "Let me confirm it and say yes, you really are seven weeks pregnant."

"Well, five test couldn't have been false, could they?" May mumbled sheepishly as Drew and Mrs. Sanders looked at her for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"You took five tests?!" was their simultaneous question.

May nodded, "I wanted to be absolutely sure."

"Alright," Mrs. Sanders became all doctoral again, handing them a folder of some sort, "I've prepared this list of what you might be expecting. Though each pregnancy is different, yours might be too. So, if you've some doubts, feel free to call me on. I've also included the dos and don'ts and the diet chart in it for the first trimester. Now, if you think anything unusual happens, which I hope won't, please call me immediately. This is it, then."

"Thank you, Rita," Drew smiled, "When should we schedule our next visit?"

"It should be when you're twelve weeks along."

They both nodded.

"Thank you," May smiled at her too.

"Congratulations again, both of you," Mrs. Sanders replied, getting up, "Now may I excuse myself, for I have another appointment. See you soon."

Drew and May got up too and shook her hand.

With that, Mrs. Sanders hurried off to attend the awaiting people.

* * *

"May?" Drew asked, once they were alone in their car.

"Yeah?"

"Is…Is what you said about me forgetting of the protection true?" Drew asked hesitantly, his eyes intently boring on May, "I mean, you really think it was fortunate, right?"

"Of course it was," May replied, "How do you suppose we'd have been this happy?"

"I want to tell you that I'm glad I forgot too."

May sighed and looked up at him.

"I thought you thought the opposite," she said, sighing again in relief.

They both gazed at each other for two minutes. For three minutes. For four minutes. Then they burst out laughing.

"Well, let's make one of the guest rooms suitable for them, shall we? Before Dawn and Paul arrive," Drew proposed, as he revved the car out of the parking lot.

"Let's do it!" May cheered, pumping a fist in the air….only for her fist to be bumped with the car's closed flap. She was ecstatic to be able to live with her best friends together. "Ow!" May groaned.

Drew chuckled as May cradled her now paining fist.

"Take it easy, gal. Take it easy," Drew muttered, imitating the posh accent.

May laughed again and Drew smiled. It made him happy too, to see his better half happy.

* * *

Dawn's Samsung Galaxy S8 Plus rang again. And again. And again…..On one of the dining tables of the hotel.

* * *

Dawn suddenly sprang up, sitting on the bed, as she clutched the bed-sheet draped over her and Paul's naked forms.

"PAUL!" she practically yelled at him.

Mumbling, Paul turned on his other side and continued to sleep; of course, it had been a tiring session.

"PAUL!" Dawn shrieked again, this time going as far as hitting him squarely on his arm.

"I left my phone in the dining room!"

Paul grunted in sleep. Nevertheless, he turned towards the frantic blunette and groggily opened his eyes.

"Then go get it, Troublesome," he mumbled, using the name he had given her way back in their teen years.

"May and Drew must be calling us!"

This got Paul out of her sleep. He jumped down from the bed and struggled to put his clothes on.

There was only one word which came out of him: "Damn."

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Liked it? Review.**

 **Don't? Still review. I take constructive criticism.**


	6. Friends, Meetings and Flashbacks

**New chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Not picking up again?" Drew asked his grumbling and mumbling wife.

May had been trying for about a half an hour to call Dawn. She tapped the screen of her Blackberry Motion and was again answered by non-stop ringing….

"I'm going to smack her so hard," May hissed, "she's going to cry!"

"Whoa!" To say Drew was amused, was an understatement, "Who are you and whatever have you done to May?!"

May gave a grudging laugh.

"At least I'll not be trying to kill…" her sentence was cut short as her phone began to ring.

"Oho!" she exclaimed, "Its Dawn!"

May picked up the phone.

"DAWN SHINJI!" May yelled in the phone, "WHY WERE YOU _NOT_ PICKING UP MY CALLS?!"

"Calm down, May!" Dawn replied in a tone as if wincing on the other end, "I forgot my mobile on the restaurant table. I'm glad it wasn't stolen. Anyways, we are on the way to your house. It's alright, isn't it?"

"Oh, that's great!" May smiled, as if she hadn't been angry at all, "See you soon, guys...And Dawn? I know you pretty well to say at least that I know what you _both_ were up to when you _forgot your mobile_ on the restaurant table!"

May giggled and ended the call before Dawn even had a chance to reply.

She looked over to Drew, who had a curious expression.

"What did you know they were doing, May?" he asked, frowning.

"Oo!" May giggled again, "They were in a _hotel room_ , Drew!"

Drew's frowned deepened.

"What're you talki…" as realization hit him, he sniggered.

"You're a genius, May!" he boomed with boisterous laughter, "Oh! Ash, Gary and I are going to have a bit of fun with Paul!"

May sighed as she watched her husband laugh and relay his plans to tease Paul about it.

" _Boys_."

* * *

Paul looked at Dawn. More like stared. She had just gone cherry red.

"Uh…Dawn?" Paul finally asked, frowning. He reached out to grab her hand….only to get his hand swatted by a furiously blushing Dawn.

"You are not allowed to touch me for a week!" she yelled, pouting and turning away from him.

"What have I done?!" Paul asked, his eyes widening.

"Shut up or I'll make it three weeks."

Paul sighed; trust Dawn to be….well, Dawn.

* * *

May sobbed as she chopped up some celery watching….Titanic.

Her sobs tumbled down her cheeks harder as Jack said, "You jump, I jump, right?"

She started chopping with more vigor.

"Ouch!" she looked down and rolled her eyes as she noticed her index finger was bleeding.

Quickly pausing the movie, she rushed towards the sink and put her finger in the cold water.

May winced; while it was true, she had endured injuries three times as worse as this, it still hurt a bit.

"Drew!" she yelled, dabbing her finger with a tissue.

When no reply came, she yelled for her husband again.

Then she face-palmed. Obviously with her good hand: she had forgotten that Drew had been called to the Coordinating Headquarters of Kalos, right here in Coumarine city.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Damn," May muttered and quickly ran towards the door.

She swung it open.

"May!" Dawn yelled, as she tackled her friend in a bone-crushing hug.

"Nice to see you too, Dawn," May giggled, all pain bygone.

"Uh…May?" Paul grumbled from behind his wife, "Can you possibly see us to the guest room? I'm being killed here!"

May had thought that something wasn't right about Dawn and now she got it: Dawn didn't have any luggage.

May looked over Dawn's shoulder only to see Paul laden with four pink and blue suitcases and a grey one.

May giggled again.

"Sure, Paul, follow me."

* * *

Drew hummed, stupidly, as he waited for the ongoing meeting to end.

He had a call from the Coordinating Headquarters of Kalos. They wanted an urgent meeting with the three topmost coordinators. Drew was on number two, with Solidad being the first. On the third number was Zoey.

He checked his watch again: 6.29 pm.

Drew sighed. He had tried to coax May to accompany him, but she reasoned that someone had to be home for receiving Dawn and Paul. She had been right.

He closed his eyes and began thinking about the day he had proposed to her:

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Drew paced back and forth as they carried May inside. They – Ash, Misty, Dawn, Paul, Gary, Leaf, May and Drew – were having a peaceful picnic on the lakeside of Lake Verity, until they were ambushed by several Team Magma grunts._

" _Courtney! Tabitha!" Maxie, their leader, had yelled at his admins, "Tie them up and seize their pokémon!"_

" _Yes, sir!" Courtney and Tabitha had replied and the grunts had cornered them._

 _It was a common knowledge that the 'Empyreal Eight', as they were known, had extremely powerful pokémon. Even before they had accomplished their dreams, that is._

 _The grunts had started to call out their pokémon and a raging battle ensued, after which Maxie, along with Courtney and Tabitha and all of his grunts were imprisoned by Officer Jenny._

 _Though they had won, it wasn't before May had been shot on her neck with a poison sting from a Seviper. Other than that, Gary had been hit on his head with a tiny stone, a result of Rock Smash courtesy of his own Nidoqueen. Now, he only had a bandage on his temple._

 _At present, May had been taken inside the emergency room in the pokémon center nearby._

" _Drew, calm down," Ash said, holding Drew firmly by his shoulders, "May will be alright!"_

" _How do you know she will be?!" Drew yelled, ignoring the fact that they all were worried about his girlfriend and one of their best friend._

" _Calm down, dude," Gary muttered from the waiting seat he was sitting on, "Leaf and Nurse Joy are in there with her. They'll take care of her."_

 _Leaf had been studying to become a doctor._

" _I-I-I…." Drew started, but began choking on his unshed tears, "….I kn-know, guys, but I'm w-worried s-sick!"_

" _Drew," Misty said, "Trust me when I say we are worried too."_

 _Drew sighed and slumped down on the waiting seat. And for the first time in years, he let his tears fall freely._

 _Dawn was crying too, as Paul held her and comforted her._

 _Suddenly, Leaf came rushing out and hugged Drew tightly._

 _Gary's mouth flew open._

" _Leafy?" he muttered, standing shell shocked._

" _Drew! May's alright!" Leaf exclaimed as she let the chartreuse haired, twenty years old boy, go. Then as an afterthought, she added, "And Gary? I'm not leaving ya, you know?"_

 _Gary breathed a sigh of relief._

" _C-Can we go m-meet her?" Dawn let out, hurrying over to the long haired brunette._

" _You can, but I must warn you," Leaf replied, "She has a small gash on her neck and she'll be…er…unable to talk for a few days. And please, one person at a time."_

 _Everyone's eyes locked on Drew. All of them smiled at him._

" _Thanks, guys," he muttered thankfully and entered the room._

 _As Drew went inside, the first thing he saw was a very pale May. Just the sight made him sad._

 _He went over to the bed and sat down on the chair placed nearby._

" _Nurse Joy?" Drew said to the pink haired nurse, working on the cardiac monitor, "Please can I have a moment alone with her?"_

 _Nurse Joy nodded and after a couple of checks of the machine again, left the room._

 _And then, Drew began smoothing her beautiful tresses. May mumbled something. Then she opened her eyes slightly._

 _Drew snapped from the trance and quickly captured her lips in his._

 _May kissed back with full consent._

" _I was so worried about you, May," Drew murmured in her hair, as he kissed her face repeatedly._

 _May nodded slightly and winced._

" _Don't," Drew replied simply, taking her hands in his, "You'll hurt yourself."_

 _May just squeezed his hands lightly._

 _And this, was when Drew figured out just how much he loved her; and how much she loved him back._

 _This was enough for Drew to say the four words he had been practicing in front of the bathroom mirror since two weeks._

" _Will you marry me?"_

 _May didn't say anything. But her tears spoke everything._

 _ **End Of The Flashback.**_

"Drew?"

Drew was smiling foolishly at the memory. He was so submerged in his thoughts that he didn't even acknowledge the blue-eyed, salmon haired lady in front of him, until she shook him by the shoulders.

"Huh? Oh! Solidad!" Drew spluttered.

"It's me! How are you? How's May? I heard she's pregnant! She's alright, right?" Solidad rambled, just opposite to her nature.

"I'm fine, Sol. May's fine too. Yep, we're going to be parents! As I said, she's fine! How are you? And where are Harley and Stacey?" Drew said, referring to his longtime friend/ex-mentor's purple haired husband and five years old daughter, who just happened to resemble her mother in looks and her father in attitude and behavior.

"Oh!" Solidad exclaimed, taking a seat alongside him, "They're here somewhere. You know how both of them are: at a new place? Explore it and annoy people. But….that's why I love them both."

"You sure do!" Drew replied, laughing at the mention of Harley's habits.

"So," Solidad said, smiling, "Know why Wallace called us here? You know, it's a long journey from Hoenn to Kalos."

Wallace was the Head of the CHoK.

"No idea. And I've been just sitting here since an hour, approx.," Drew replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well, tell me about life," Solidad chuckled.

"I'm torn between May and her hormones and her sickness at the mere _mention_ of eggs!"

Solidad chuckled again.

"Wait till the cravings kick in."

* * *

Dawn giggled. She had been talking to May about her pregnancy, while Paul had gone off to meet some of his friends in the city. Then the topic had eventually come to their husbands. And May had been telling her a funny incident.

"You know," May was saying, "If Drew had eaten it, I'd have been dead by now!"

"May, why did you in your right mind put _chilies_ in custard?!"

"I wasn't in the right mind, Dawn," May giggled, "I was _high on sugar!_ "

Both of them giggled again. Then May suddenly turned serious.

"Why did you think Wallace called Drew? And what's taking him so long?!"

"Dunno, May," Dawn shrugged, "Probably it has to do something with another trip?"

May suddenly felt a sinking feeling; as if her heart had dropped into her stomach.

"May?" Dawn asked, noticing May's troubled expression, "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" May replied, "Oh…Yeah…"

Nevertheless, May sighed. And it cleared all of Dawn's doubts: they were the best of friends, after all!

* * *

As Drew walked in the moonlight along the driveway, he sighed. An hour. An hour had passed since the meeting was over. But Drew didn't go home just then.

He sighed again; May wasn't going to like this. Not at all.

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Like it? Review.**

 **Don't? Still review. I take constructive criticism.**

 **Thanks for those who are reviewing to the story!**

 **I'll let you know, the flashback is a part of this story's prequel. Tell me in the reviews if you'll like it!**

 **And what do you think Drew's going to tell May? Tell me in the reviews!**


	7. Meeting and Shouting and Food

**The next chapter's here!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and I don't think I ever will. And I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I do own Stacey.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"May?" Drew said, entering their bedroom.

"Oh, Drew!" May exclaimed, getting up from the bed, "What did Wallace say?"

"Wait a minute…" Drew teased, "Where's my welcome kissy?"

May giggled. She kissed him briefly, nevertheless.

"Where did Dawn and Paul go?" Drew asked and started towards the joint bathroom.

"It's eleven o'clock, Drew," May replied, looking at him as if he had grown horns, "They've gone to bed."

"Oh."

May frowned. She could sense that something was wrong.

"Drew? Is something the mat…" her statement was cut short as Drew hugged her tightly.

"You're not gonna like this, May," Drew mumbled, hugging his wife tighter.

"Drew!" she said, taking his face in her hands, "Tell me this instant what Wallace asked you to do!"

"I'll tell you the full story," Drew replied and began:

 _ **Flashback.**_

" _Mr. Hayden? Mrs. Daywood?" A young lady interrupted Drew and Solidad, "Mr. Wallace Mikun expects you in his office as the meeting is over."_

" _Let's go then," Solidad said and they both entered the well-furnished office._

" _Welcome, Drew, Solidad," Wallace nodded at both of them._

" _Hello, Wallace," Solidad replied._

 _Drew merely nodded: he had a bad feeling about it._

 _He looked around and saw that Zoey was already there._

" _Ah," Wallace nodded again, "Mrs. Kengo had to come for another meeting as Sinnoh's Coordinating Champion."_

" _Hey, Zoey," Drew smiled at the tomboyish redhead, "How's Kenny?"_

" _Hello, Grasshead," Zoey teased, using the nickname May had given him in their teenage years, "Kenny's fine. How's May?"_

" _Oh, she's fine too."_

" _How's Stacey and Harley, Sol?" Zoey asked, smiling at the salmon-haired coordinator._

" _They're fine, Zo," Solidad replied, hugging her, "They're here somewhere. You know how they are."_

 _Zoey chuckled, "That I do."_

" _Well," Wallace cleared his throat and motioned Drew and Solidad to take seats, "Now let's get official. I have two good news and an it-depends-on-you news. The good one is – Coumarine is going to organize the CCC!"_

 _All of theirs – Drew, Solidad and Zoey's – eyes flew open: they had not expected this._

 _The Coordinating Creation Championship, better known as CCC, was a legendary event for the coordinators all around the world. It was organized to mark the birth anniversary of Rayquaza, the pokemon which was considered as the deity of the coordinating pokemon and people. For the face that Rayquaza was said to be born when Saturn came closer to Jupiter, CCC could be celebrated only in a span of seventy years.  
_

" _The other good news is – you three are in-charge directly under me. Meaning – you three get to manage all the preparations. Now, there's this news which depends on whether you take it as a good one or a bad one. It is that you three, considering that you are the three Topmost Coordinators, will have to take your families with you to open the ceremony, as well as end it. You'll all be the center of attention."_

" _Why'd someone take that as a bad news?" Zoey frowned._

" _Well, think it like this: What's the date today? Twelfth of October, right? The championship will take place from the twelfth to eighteenth of April. That makes it exactly six months away. Now, a hearty congratulations, Drew, but isn't May's due date in April too?"_

" _Uh oh…" Drew mumbled, getting what Wallace was trying to say, "What will happen if she goes in labor between the championship?!"_

" _Exactly!" Wallace exclaimed, "That is what's been troubling me. But we have no way out of it, Drew. I suggest you better tell that to May."_

" _Damn."_

" _Well, that sums it well enough," Wallace chuckled._

" _You mean I'd have to bring Stacey along too?" Solidad asked._

" _You do," Wallace replied, "And one more thing. You all may probably know this, but you and your family would have to wear formal attire at all times during the ceremony."_

" _We know," they replied in sync._

" _Well, it's gotten pretty late," Wallace said, getting up from his seat._

 _Drew, Solidad and Zoey followed suit._

" _I'll call you all later," Wallace said and then added, "And Solidad? Zoey? You guys would have to come and stay in Coumarine after a month or two, till the championship is over. The preparations would have to start early; it's a huge work, CCC."_

" _Okay, Wallace," they replied and exited the office._

 _ **End Of The Flashback.**_

"And that's the story," Drew mumbled, sighing.

"Oh," was the only word May said.

Drew looked at her incredulously.

"You're not worried that you might go into labor between the ceremonies?"

May sighed.

"I am, Drew, but we can't do anything about it, can we?"

"You're right," Drew chuckled, "But on the bright side, I won't have to leave Coumarine, right?"

"Right!" May exclaimed and kissed him.

Drew placed his hands on May's waist and pulled her closer while May's hands dangled on his broad shoulders. After a minute or two, things began to get a bit steamy as Drew started to move his hands upwards.

Suddenly, May gasped.

"What?" Drew asked, a bit surprised at the sudden change in her behavior.

"It's just that…" May replied, "My chest feels a bit sore."

Drew groaned.

"Why?!"

May giggled.

"Come on, Drew," she smiled, "I'll fix something up for ya."

"I'm not hungry, May," Drew replied, "I'm just tired. And I know you are too. Let's go to sleep, Honey."

In reality, Drew's stomach was begging for food. But he had no intention to get May to skip her sleep.

"Oh, Drew?" May suddenly said, "One of Glaceon and Absol's eggs cracked today!"

"It did?!" he asked, his eyes widened, "What is it?"

"A female eevee! They named him Eila."

"Eila?" Drew chuckled, "Really?"

May giggled again.

"Yep. Glaceon named her actually."

"Well, I'm happy for them," Drew smiled.

"So am I."

"Let's go to sleep, May."

May nodded and they both covered themselves into the duvet and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Drew made a chocking sound as a piece of last night's cold tuna-fish made his way through his esophagus.

He quickly gulped down some water.

It was two o'clock in the morning and Drew had sneaked down in the kitchen for a midnight snack.

He hurriedly gulped down a bit of juice.

He suddenly stopped: someone had coughed behind him.

"How do you do, May?" he asked, smiling sheepishly.

May, putting her hands on her hips, sighed.

"I knew you were hungry, Drew. You should've told me!"

Drew sighed too.

"I knew you were tired, May. And you're pregnant!"

May rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Now gimme that tuna!"

Drew couldn't help but laugh.

"You sneaky little….skitty!"

"Hey! I wasn't the one to tip-toe down in the kitchen to _gobble down_ food!"

"Very funny, May," Drew mumbled, passing the jug of juice to her, "You can't blame me for trying to let you get your beauty sleep."

"YOU ARE SAYING THAT I NEED TO BE MORE BEAUTIFUL?!" Something inside her snapped and May yelled at the top of her voice.

"Turn it down, May," Drew hushed, "You're going to wake up the neighborhood!"

May scowled.

"NOW YOU'RE SAYING THAT I'M LOUD TOO?!"

Drew face-palmed as the sound of hurrying footsteps reached his ears.

Soon enough, Dawn and Paul, both in robes, stood there awkwardly.

"Uh…Guys?" Dawn mumbled.

It turned out May didn't hear anything.

"YOU ARE SO FULL OF YOURSELF! I CAN'T STAND YOU BEING A SELF-CENTERED JERK ANYMORE! YOU THINK YOU'RE THE RIGHT ONE EVERY DAMN TIME!" May continued shouting, "GET OUT! GET OUT RIGHT _NOW_!"

Drew's eyes flew open and as fast as he could manage, he stormed out of the kitchen and out of the house yelling, "FINE!"

Then in a flash, reality crashed down on May like a bomb.

She slumped down on the nearest chair, tears streaming down her face.

"No…What did I do?"

And Dawn and Paul quickly came to her side as she started crying.

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Well, May's done a bit mistake, but things would surely turn out fine.**

 **Also, Zoey and Kenny are married as well as Solidad and Harley, who have a daughter named Stacey.**

 **And Solidad's (and Harley's) surname is purely fictional as Harley doesn't seem to be having any in the anime.**

 **Like it? Review!**

 **Don't? Still review. I take constructive criticism.**

 **Thanks for all those who reviewed or favorited!**


End file.
